Free! OTP AU Drabbles
by fluteandpicc
Summary: A collection of drabbles/ficlets/etc. based off of cute AU ideas found on tumblr. Mostly SouMako, MakoHaru, MakoRin, Reigisa, Rintori, and Sourin.
1. Chapter 1

**You suck at dancing but you're doing it in the middle of a bookstore to the crappy music on the radio and I think it's pretty damn cute AU**

_"Select English…Select…"_ Sousuke was muttering to himself while walking through the Tokyo University Bookstore trying to find a last minute textbook.

He had applied on a whim, and got in thanks to some stellar recommendations and his impressive swimming history behind him. His physical therapist said that he could safely complete the physical aspects of learning to be a swimming instructor, and Sousuke already had grown an affinity for anatomy and physiology after his accident, so off to Tokyo he went.

But if he couldn't find this _damn textbook_ in less than 2 hours, he swore he was going to drop out of college.

He had already been late to the entrance ceremony for freshman orientation, got locked out of his apartment, and gotten lost on his way to the bookstore. If this wasn't the universe telling him to drop out of college, he didn't know what it was. Despite his 185 cm, 76 kg frame, and naturally angry looking resting face, he was pretty darn close to crying today.

And to top it all off, that _damned _SKE48 song was playing in the bookstore radio.

"Kyuuto da ne, my ass," Sousuke frowned, angrily turning the corner in the English Book section of the bookstore and going down _yet another_ aisle. Suddenly, he was faced with the back of a guy only a few centimeters shorter than him, wearing an apron and shelving books. He was _clearly_ into the song, Sousuke noted, watching as the young man performed choreography a tad too "kawaii" for his age and stature.

"Haato ubawarete dare mo kare mo…"

_Oh my GOD, he's SINGING, too_!

The store clerk, still unaware of Sousuke's presence, was really getting into it now, and was starting some intricate hop and skip routine.

Sousuke tried to push away the thought that this guy was pretty cute. _And has a nice ass. Wait. No, stop._

The store clerk twirled around daintily, and was instantly met with Sousuke's smirk and sarcastic-but-enthusiastic applause.

"SHIT!" the boy yelped, tumbling over in surprise as his feet didn't move to the next choreographed step and got caught on each other.

"Are you ok?" Sousuke laughed, helping the store clerk up, and noticing that he had a very familiar voice and hair color.

"Ah—yes, thank you so much, I'm fine now."

"…Makoto?"

"A-aaa-aaa…SOUSUKE?"

Makoto blushed an even darker shade of red than Sousuke imagined was possible.

"I'm so sorry, I thought I was alone in the store, and I…Don't tell Rin! Or Nagisa! _ESPECIALLY_ Nagisa!"

"You're secret identity is safe with me. But when did you join SKE48?" Sousuke teased.

Well, his bad day was definitely getting better.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Tried to get the candy bar that didn't drop out of the vending machine and now my hand is stuck can u help me out" AU**

Makoto should have known better. He knew in his heart of hearts that he should not have put his arm in the vending machine. It was a miracle it fit in there in the first place, if we're being honest. And yet, here he was, on the verge of tears, fingers lightly grazing the Twix that his hand would never fully grasp, and arm painfully stuck in between the panels of the vending machine's security system.

"Haaaaruuuuu—" he wailed, as his best friend stood there, absorbing the scene.

"Makoto." He finally said after a minute of dumbfounded staring. "…You're stuck."

"_Don't laugh at me!"_ Makoto whined, covering his face with his free arm and resting it on the vending machine glass. To the average observer, Haru was calm and composed, but Makoto knew the implications of the slightly lilting tone of voice, twinkling eyes, and lip twitch all too well.

Growing up, Makoto was always the one getting in trouble, despite his typically cautious behavior. Somehow, he was the one who ended up with his pants caught at the top of the slide when he was at the bottom. Or the one who went the _whole day_ with a chocolate milk stain on his cheek in kindergarten, trying to figure out why Haru kept looking away every time he saw him, until Haru finally licked his fingers and wiped his face with a friendly-but-rude, "_baka Makoto_". By now, Makoto knew exactly when Haru was making fun of him, and this was definitely one of those times.

"Haru, please help me get out of here before people start coming in after class!"

"This is what you get for eating so much junk food. When was your last proper meal, Makoto?"

"That has nothing to do with it, Haru!" Makoto tried in vain to yank his arm out once again. Failure tastes like lost chocolate and caramel.

Haru pulled out his seldom-used cell phone, opened the camera, and pointed it at Makoto calmly.

"Answer me, or this is going to Nagisa."

"Last Saturday! I had some rame—"

_Click_.

"Okaaay, it was when you made dinner for me last Wednesday! I was just too busy studying to get a full meal!"

Being a university student was a lot of hard work, and Makoto spent a lot of time in the library with his Introduction to Philosophy of Education study group. Makoto was never really good at the whole "cooking and cleaning for himself" thing, considering he usually only had to cook for Ran and Ren every once in a while when his parents were out for a date night. Even then, they usually just went to Haru's house and ate whatever dish he would "accidentally" prepare too much of. So, remembering to go to the dining hall to actually eat something was a fleeting hope, much like the idea of being home before 11 pm and going to sleep at a decent hour.

"Promise me that if I help you get your hand out, you're going to go and eat something with vegetables in it."

"I promise, Haru-chan!" Makoto said, reverting back to old habits in his desperation.

Satisfied, Haru put his phone in his back pocket and started pulling his friend out of the vending machine.

5 hours later, Makoto's phone lit up with a notification.

_"why did you even think you would fit in the vending machine mako-chan? I can't even fit my hand in there wwwww_ (●´艸｀)´艸｀)´艸｀)_"_


	3. Chapter 3

**"****You're the bastard who keeps parking right in front of my house so I retaliated by keying your car and you caught me" AU**

Rin had _had it_. Between working his shifts as an underappreciated nighttime cashier at the convenience store down the street and working as a delivery boy for Pizza Planet, he felt as though his life was meandering ahead of him, aimless and void. The one thing he thought he would be able to rely on as solid was his _frikkin parking space_, but the past three weeks, without fail, some asshole had parked their olive-green, inanely small matchbox car in his assigned apartment complex parking spot.

Rin ran his fingers through his hair, and looked down at the grease left on his hands and sucked his teeth. His left eye twitched and as he lifted his hand, instinctively, to cover it, he caught a whiff of the hand he just pulled out. Disgusting. He felt as though he had bathed in grease, and all he wanted was a bath and a decent night sleep.

Too bad he couldn't _get out his fucking car_ because he _had nowhere to park_.

He looked down the street and saw all the cars nestled in their cozy, properly assigned places, scanning for an open spot.

Nothing.

Something inside of Rin snapped at that moment, and he turned his car off, grabbed his keys, and stomped out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

"I'll teach you—"

Before he knew it, there were deep, satisfying scratches in the olive-green paint that spanned the width of the car doors like cracks in desert ground.

_GET_

"—to fucking park—"

_UR OWN FUCKIN_

"—in someone else's—"

_PARKING SPACE _

_"__Um, excuse me?"_

Rin jumped and span around, all of his feelings of satisfaction draining from him quickly as a tall, muscular young man with droopy green eyes and faint smile lines walked up to him. His first thought was, "Holy shit, he could probably kill me with one punch."

His second thought was, "Holy shit, he's really cute."

"My name is Tachibana Makoto, and that's…that's…my car…" Makoto vaguely gestured towards the defaced car, his eyes questioning and mouth set in a firm scowl that seemed slightly out of place. Rin was reminded of a mother scolding her rebellious teenage son.

"And…why are you keying my car?"

Rin looked down nervously, clenched his fists, and tried to well up the anger that he had earlier. It wasn't too hard for him, since he was naturally hot-headed anyway. "A fiery temper to match his fiery hair," his younger sister would always say.

"Why are you always parking in my _fucking spot_?" Rin spat back, puffing his chest out in defiance.

"I just moved in three weeks ago, and I don't have a spot yet. The guy across from me—Nanase-san?—He said that I should park here in space E17 because it was empty anyway…" Makoto ignored Rin's posturing, and kept his posture open and relaxed, obviously trying to de-escalate the situation.

_"__What is this guy, a saint?"_ Rin thought.

"Haru has a grudge against me. That's what that is."

"Well, sorry, I didn't know… But, more importantly, here we are with my car being keyed and I'm a kindergarten teacher…I can't go to school on Monday with profanity on my car."

"I'm sorry, I'll pay to have it painted over the weekend. You can use my car if you'd like?" Rin offered. The guy was literally a saint, he was so done.

"That won't be necessary, I don't really do much on the weekends but play with my cats, anyway…but, I definitely need to get that fixed."

"I actually…live next door to you. My name is Matsuoka Rin," he bowed. "We miss each other because I work early to hella late… Um, how about you come in for some drinks and I'll give you my card and information?"

"Thanks so much!"

Makoto's smile was so wide that his eyes closed because they couldn't compete with the happiness conveyed with his mouth.

"Ah, Tachibana-sensei, you really did catch me at a bad moment. I'm not normally like that, you don't have to worry."

"Makoto is fine! And I'm sure you're not all bad—no one is!"

He turned and gave Rin another 100-watt smile. Rin was quickly learning where the smile lines came from, and he knew that he definitely wanted to see more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Consider: the "I work at a movie theatre and I'm cleaning up after the movie is over and you're the only person left because you're ugly crying with popcorn over your lap" AU**

"Honestly, I don't even know who comes to see these sappy indie films, but whoever they are, they leave quite a mess," Sousuke grumbled to his coworker and best friend, Rin.

"I know, you would think they could show some respect…there's popcorn everywhere!" Rin scowled and looked contemptuously down his upturned nose at the row full of empty soft drink cups and popcorn kernels. Rin, despite his artfully disheveled style was quite the stickler for cleanliness and order, and _this_ was the exact opposite of what he was prepared to handle.

"Well, if we just stare at it, it's not going to get clean…" Sousuke rubbed his shoulder habitually, before picking up the large broom and starting to work his way down the aisle.

After a few minutes of working in silence, row after row, bad advertisements and commercials serving as their personal soundtrack for the evening, a faint sound of sniffling reached their ears.

"Oi—Sousuke, do you hear that?"

"Yeah, but I didn't see anyone in here…"

At that moment, a patch of brown hair appeared from behind a seat.

"M-Makoto?!" Rin yelled, running up to the top row of the theatre, where his friend had been sitting bent at the waist, face in hand, and—from what he could tell—crying pretty hard.

"Are you ok?" Sousuke asked, meandering up the steps, but concern evident in his eyes.

Makoto clutched Rin's shirt and drug his angrily protesting friend closer to him, squeezing him tightly.

"R-Rin…the cat didn't come home in the end!"

"What cat?" _More tears. No answer. _"Ma-ko-to! WHAT cat? Do we need to look for it?"

"N-no…the c-cat in the m-movie," Makoto finally hiccupped out. Sousuke and Rin shared a thinly disguised look of amusement over Makoto's head, before Rin pulled Makoto in for a hug.

"Look, we get out at 11. It's 10:20 now, how about you go out to the lobby and play some video games, and then we can all watch a happy movie to make you forget about the cat? OK?"

"O-okay…" Makoto exhaled shakily and stood up, sending what Sousuke thought had to be no less than five million pieces of popcorn tumbling from his lap.

"What the hell?!"exclaimed Sousuke, staring incredulously at Makoto.

"Um…I got really into…the movie," Makoto shrugged ashamedly, ruffling his hair and staring up at Sousuke with large, apologetic eyes. "I c-can help you sweep up if you want."

"No, you don't have to— "

"_Hell yeah he does," _retorted Sousuke.

Makoto giggled happily and took the broom from Rin's hands.

"I don't mind since you're both going to help me!"


End file.
